Building a Home Takes Two
by RadicalRae
Summary: The Malfoys go into hiding, and little Draco is given to one Severus Snape to raise. Shenanigans ensue. Swan armies are assembled. Spiders are squished. The blondes gather. Reviews are appreciated. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a need to see Draco in a good light. Thus, an au where he's adopted by Severus Snape, his parents are convicted death eaters and are in hiding, and he eventually becomes friends with the golden trio (but first Luna Lovegood). I'm also wondering how I could get a beta reader? I need someone to point out mistakes for me and give suggestions. Bonus points for chapter ideas and helping me outline things. I own nothing except for a few obviously OC characters (will not be in the main thing, not really)**

 **X X X X**

Severus Snape was not a man who thought he'd ever have children. Not after Lily. Not after she married someone else. Not after she died. Definitely not after realizing that he liked men more than women. But here he was, with a small boy no older than five with great big silver eyes and pale nearly white blond hair. The little boy was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts, idly swinging his legs and staring around the dark living room as if he wasn't quite sure why he was there.

"Draco?" The name was odd on his tongue, though he'd said it plenty of times before. The small boy turned, big wide eyes simultaneously curious and bored. "You're going to be living with me for awhile, is that ok?"

Draco tilted his head, little hands tightening their grip on a white teddy bear with a red bow and beady black eyes. He nodded after a moment, silent as five year olds shouldn't be. Severus winced, knowing this was likely because the young Malfoy was still thinking about the cloaked men that had rushed through his home and his parents leaving him here in this dimly lit living room with a near stranger and his clothes and toys packed into two suitcases. A child shouldn't have to live with that on his mind. Thoughts of Harry Potter came, unwelcome, to the forefront of his mind, and he wondered if his guardians thought the same thing.

"Can we have lunch?" The quiet, squeaky voice brought his attention back down to the blond, who's teddy bear was now tucked under one arm and the boy looking a bit more sure of himself.

"Of course, how about a peanut butter sandwich?" The answer to his question was an eager yes, and Severus followed Draco into the kitchen, wondering how long it would be before someone started questioning his ability to raise a young Malfoy.

 **X**

An 8 year old Draco was a hurricane of energy, laughter, tantrums and little fingers stealing cookies. Of course, Severus didn't mind whenever he caught pale hands sneaking a gingerbread man off of the plate, nor did he mind racing around the house to tire the boy out. He didn't even mind the occasional bout of random magic that the boy's giggling and happiness caused. When he spotted books levitating while Draco sat playing oblivious to the sudden magic, he only put the books away and ruffled pale hair fondly.

However, add in a rainy day and canceled school, and things got slightly more exhausting. Draco had too much energy to sit still, both wanting to go outside and not get muddy at the same time. The boy - still so tiny that Severus could stow him away in a book bag - kept going from his pile of toys and his Disney movies to the window to watch the rain and fog up the glass.

About the ninth time he did this, he climbed up onto the couch and sat down next to his pseudo father, a sour look on his face. Severus suppressed a smile and closed his Potions book, dark eyes dropping to the pale haired boy.

"Tired of your toys?"

"Mmhm."

"Wanna go outside?"

"Mm."

"Go get your shoes and coat on then." At this, Draco turned to look at him, cutely puzzled. It took all of his will power not to gather him up and mess up his hair.

"We're going to Daigon Alley."

"I'll be right back!" The 8 year old jolted up, sprinting out of the room and coming back within a few minutes with his shoes on the wrong feet and still tugging on his canary yellow rain jacket. Severus didn't have the heart to tell him to choose a less obvious choice in outer wear, and instead finished tying on his own cloak and scooped the little boy up into his arms.

With a smile directed at Draco, the two apparated to Daigon Alley, startling a small group of witches. At first, they twittered angrily, but then switched to fussing over Draco upon spotting the little boy and his messy white-blond hair and overly bright jacket.

Apparently, having an 8 year old kid hanging from his neck while the kid was babbling that he wanted a chocolate frog got him flirtatious smiles and offers of helping out with said 8 year old.

They got ice cream - banana for Draco, and vanilla for Severus - and walked around, enjoying the fact that it wasn't raining here, watching the witches and wizards come and go. They went into a Flourish and Blots for new books, sat on a bench and drank hot chocolate with little marshmallow fish that swam in the hot liquid, and eventually they went home.

The entire time, Severus fended off three single women, one single man, and four concerned mothers trying to give him advice on how to raise his rambunctious boy. One even asked if he'd snatched Draco from some other family, staring suspiciously at their differing appearances. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, but explained how he was adopted and snuck away with Draco looking quite mischievous after having whispered furiously with the woman's redheaded son.

When they got home, Draco was tired out and asleep in his arms. Severus smiled as he tucked him into bed, smoothing pale hair down and listening to a protesting whine.

He hoped the Malfoys _never_ came back. He loved this stupidly energetic boy too much to lose him like...he'd lost everyone _else_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten, it really helps to keep me writing and actually interesting in seeing where this goes. I don't even have a plot, I'll admit it, but this could go somewhere...maybe.**

 **Don't you judge me. On with child cuteness and nervous flirtation on the part of certain werewolves. It's just as awkward as it sounds.**

 **X X X X**

In hindsight, it was never a good idea to walk into a park in a magic community and not expect trouble. Said trouble was a redheaded boy the same age as his Draco - nine now, almost ten - with his two older brothers. Severus only knew about them from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley, first years. Beside him, a despondent Percy Weasley sat, staring with all the might that a thirteen year old could manage. It was summer break, but it hadn't seemed to lift the spirits of the downtrodden boy. Severus wasn't sure just why he was downtrodden either.

"So...are you excited for next year to start?" Percy peeked up at his professor, nervously biting at his bottom lip. The poor boy looked ready to go mental. Or emotional. One of the two. "Er, never mind."

Thankfully, at this moment a wisp of a blond boy had run up to him, holding his hands in front like a cage and with Fred accompanying him.

"Look! I caught a spider!" Draco had a tiny spider trapped in his hands, looking very pleased with himself. The poor thing was missing two legs and was slightly squished, but that could be blamed on the twins, who were snickering over a flustered, scared looking Ron.

"Yes, I see. Why don't you go let it go?" Draco blinked, then nodded. He went over to the bushes to release the spider, followed closely by Fred. After a moment of staring after them, Percy stood up and went over, saying something to Fred before calling out to his other two brothers, who'd gotten into a tussle over something.

"Lets head back to the shop, mom should be done by now. Say goodbye to Draco and Professor Snape." The brothers said their goodbyes, then set off to find their mother, Molly Weasley. Severus could only assume that she was shopping early for the boys' Hogwarts supplies. Draco came back over, a bit glum that he had to let his spider go.

"Can we go home too? I'm hungry." The nine year old blond was pouting, which was adorable, but Severus still had some shopping he had to get finished before they could go. He could, however, do something about the boy's hunger.

"Can't yet, why don't we stop by the bakery and get something to eat? I have some books I want to pick up, and a package from the Quidditch shop." The potions master scooped the boy up, along with his groceries from earlier. Off they went, Draco excitedly asking if he could have two of everything at the bakery.

Severus said no, of course, but the nine year old still got two chocolate eclairs and a cauldron cake.

X X X X

Let it be heard that Severus Snape did not have anything against Remus Lupin. He was still suspicious when the werewolf showed up on his door, looking poor, ill, and far too thin to be healthy. In the living room, Draco was happily playing with his toy broom and snitch, oblivious to the two adults staring each other down.

Remus looked away first, stammering out a hello and an "I'm so sorry" as he stared at the floor.

"You might as well come in." He moved out of the way, peering into the living room to check on the blond boy. "Kitchen. I don't want you around Draco."

He saw Remus flinch from the corner of his eye, but elected to ignore it and the guilt suddenly springing up in his stomach. The kitchen was clean, as always, with the exception of a coffee mug in the sink. Severus leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers on his thigh, dark eyes staying on his unwelcome guest.

"What do you want?"

"I need a place to stay. J-just for a little while. Dumbledore mentioned you might be willing..."

"I am most certainly not willing. I have a little boy to worry about and I don't need your beastly ways harming him."

"I'd stay away from him. I promise."

"You'll have to take the wolfsbane potion for every full moon you're here."

"I figured."

"...fine. I'll write to Dumbledore and let him know where you'll be."

X X X X

Severus regretted letting Remus stay. He could deal with the little bit of extra dishes, the extra load of laundry he needed to run, and even the large amount of food that the other man consumed. What he couldn't deal with was stepping out of the shower and opening the door to find Remus standing there. Immediately, he wished he'd just brought clothes to the bathroom, instead of heading to his bedroom like he'd otherwise do.

So, now he was having a miniature stare down with a werewolf wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and hair dripping cold water down his back. After what felt like an hour Remus managed a sheepish smile.

"So...do you come here often?" Severus would have smacked the man, but he was busy keeping the towel from moving an inch. He settled for a displeased scowl, then moved quickly to his bedroom. The moment the door shut behind him he relaxed, although he was all too aware of Remus standing in the hall. With a rather violent shake of his head, which sent water drops everywhere, he went about getting ready for the day. He had promised Draco they'd go out for ice cream, creating considering he'd be leaving for Hogwarts soon.

He came down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when he spotted Remus reading to Draco. Severus frowned, though he said nothing. How could he, when Draco looked so happy hearing about aquatic monsters that drowned oblivious witches and wizards?

"Sev! Sev! C'mere!"

"I'll be right there, Draco." And ignore the way Remus looked at him, because that was a whole road he really didn't want to wander down.


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're at the third chapter already! God, I don't think I've updated a story this fast before. Once again, thank you so much for your reviews and your expressed interest in reading about Severus Snape raising Draco while being completely, utterly awkward.**

 **X X X X**

Draco had never been more mortified. At the ripe age of ten, the year before he'd go to Hogwarts where his pseudo father worked and lived most of the year, and he was already the laughing stock of wizards. And it was all those Weasley's fault! He'd thought Ron was fine, if not a bit obnoxious every once and awhile, and the twins were cool, Percy lent him muggle books about domes, catastrophes, the inevitable apocalypse, even undead corpses - none of which Severus approved of - and the others were nice to him.

But he stood in the middle of the park, muddy and wet, with he twins laughing at his plight. Draco could acknowledge that they'd played a prank on him, and a cruel one at that. He felt like crying. The thought became harder to repress when he noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked amused by this! And that Ron was laughing as well! The only one who wasn't was Percy, and the redhead was actually making his way over to him and the twins.

The ten year old didn't wait for him, and instead bolted, twig-thin legs carrying him to Flourish and Blots where he knew his godfather would be. Severus had taken one look at him and they were gone and home and Draco could finally cry without laughter ringing in his ears.

The Malfoy heir decided right there and then that he would never trust that stupid redheaded lot ever again. He even said so, sniffling and cold, and ignored the startled expression the adult in the room held. He never asked why they never went back to the park.

X X X X

Draco Malfoy had introduced himself to the Harry Potter, had extended his hand and his friendship, hoping to pull him away from the awfulness of the Weasley clan...and he'd been shot down. He wanted to scream about what had been done just the year prior, wanted to let Potter know just who he was hanging out with, but he shut his mouth instead.

He caught the dark gaze of his pseudo father upon entering the great hall, but the couldn't manage a smile. It was like the time when Fred and George pushed him into that mud puddle and threw worms at him. He barely registered when his name was called, and went up to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head - a second went by before the yell of _Slytherin!_ sent him to his new table.

Slytherin was Severus' house. Draco jumped off the stool the moment the hat was lifted, but as he walked to his table boos came from one of the other houses.

Gryffindor. He could see who it was from where he was, and he felt like crying all over again. The Weasley twins with their shockingly red hair. Booing him. Draco took his seat and ignored the older slytherin who told him not to mind "them stupid Gryffindors".

He heard Harry Potter's name called, and then after a few tense minutes, the call of Gryffindor. Ron Weasley was right after, and he, too, was put into Gryffindor. Draco made a point to not turn around and look at them, instead striking up a conversation with the girl next to him. Her name was Pansy and he lost interest rather quickly, instead focusing on the food that appeared after Dumbledore's speech.

"You get used to it sooner or later." Draco looked up - and was shocked to find Percy Weasley sliding into the seat across from him. The redhead had books tucked under his arm and a black eye, but he was still smiling as he peered down through horn rimmed glasses.

"I thought all Weasleys were..."

"Gryffindor? Yeah, I'm the black sheep of the family. Guess it's what happens when you want to achieve as much as I do. Most of the family has accepted it though, and I'm prefect this year, so mum can't be too mad at me."

"And...the black eye?"

"Oh, just some guys still hurt over my being a snake. I wouldn't worry about it, Professor Snape will take care of it after dinner. Hey, pass the rolls, will you?" Draco found himself grinning, taking a roll for himself when Pansy passed the plate to Percy. He started to dig into his dinner, and when he turned to see Severus looking at him, Draco grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He'd do great things in Slytherin. This he knew. And it wasn't because he was a Malfoy, it was because he had ambitions and was raised to be cunning and resourceful.


	4. Chapter 4

***Puts hand over heart* bless everyone who reads and reviews this honestly. This ones a bit weird and doesn't focus on Draco as much as the last chapters do. I just sort of wanted to delve a little deeper into things (like Percy being in Slytherin and more Sevv and Remus stuff). It all takes place second year and I'm not mentioning much of what happens in canon. Oh well.**

 **Alrighty, I love you guys that review and give me motivation to keep writing. Its really nice to know somone likes what I'm doing in my tiny lil corner over here.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **X X X X**

In hindsight, Severus should have expected this to one day happen. His kitchen wasn't that big, and during Christmas it often got busy, even though it was just him and Draco...And Remus, he had to add him into that too.

But this year Percy Weasley had asked to spend the holiday at Hogwarts, but at the same time, no other Slytherins were staying, and neither was the head of house. Molly and Arthur hadn't even cared that much when it was suggested Percy spend the winter break with Severus and Draco.

At first, he'd been ok with it - Percy was a good student and Draco's favorite babysitter and the only Weasley he liked - but the kitchen was even more crowded now.

For that reason, he had turned, only to crash into Remus and have the man catch him before either could fall. Now it was rather awkward, for Severus was close enough to feel the roughness of the other man's scruff (there really wasn't enough to call it a beard) and to smell the heady scent of musk and rain and grass coming off of his clothes. The fact that Remus' arms were around him and his hands touching his waist, and the professor's own hands on the werewolf's chest and shoulders...

"I, um, I'll j-just...go over here." Remus slipped away, face flushed, and started to fiddle with the tea kettle. Severus stood still for a moment, watching him with wide eyes, before he, too, moved away. In fact, he left the kitchen, ignoring the way the eldest child in the house raised his eyebrows at his teacher from where he was playing chess with Draco.

He said nothing, but Severus got the idea that Percy already knew of the awkwardness between the two men.

 **X X X X**

"Don't talk to him Oliver, he's a Slytherin! He might try and hex us!"

Percy had been accepted as he was by most of his family, but this...He turned his head to glare at his two younger brother, Fred and George. He supposed they felt betrayed by him, but the hat had sorted him and he couldn't change that. It wasn't like he was no longer their brother, or that he'd hex them.

He would never hurt them, even if they were jerks sometimes.

"I just wanna say hi! I've met all your other brothers, haven't I?" Oliver Wood was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, keeper as well. He was a bit obsessed, but Percy didn't know him well; like he'd said, they'd never met. Plus, he was always busy watching and cheering for Marcus to really care what Oliver was doing.

Still.

"Hello Wood, George, Fred. Nice day, isn't it?" He kept his tone cold, clipped and to the point, trying to let them know he didn't want to talk. It _was_ a nice day, sunny and pleasantly warm, and Percy had already taken off his cloak to get rid of the excess heat. He and Marcus were supposed to be studying together, out here on the grass, but Marcus wasn't here yet and the twins were.

Poor Oliver. He didn't need to get dragged into the family drama.

"Seriously Oliver, look, he doesn't even want to talk to us." Fred was surprisingly observant. Perhaps Percy should spend more time outside his room?

"After all, Slytherins don't get along with anyone, do they?"

"Thats because they're such cowards -"

"-they can't stand up to real men!"

Percy stood suddenly, eyes mysteriously stinging and hands curled into fists at his side. He wanted to hurt the twins. Wanted to make them run away and leave him alone. Was that too much to ask?

"And what is happening here?" Severus Snape's voice made all four boys jump and turn as one. Behind Percy, the potions teacher stood with a scowl on his face and Draco next to him. The blond was out of breath and had fresh grass stains on his knees and elbows, and Percy realized the boy had probably run for help.

He made a mental note to give him some candy next time he had any.

Further behind them, he could see Marcus coming down the pathway towards them. The other Slytherin looked quite unhappy. Before his friend could get to him, Percy gathered his things and ran up the path. When Marcus demanded that the twins pay for what they said, Percy hugged him and told him not to get into trouble.

He would get into detention, and then who would be Percy's study partner and remind him to eat?

 **X X X X**

Draco knew a few things.

He knew that Severus and Remus had weird icky feelings for each other, but Remus made Severus smile sometimes, so he quietly hoped that they'd realize their feelings soon and do other gross adult things.

He knew Percy cried in his sleep sometimes, and that he really missed playing fun with his brothers and being the one they looked up to. He also knew that Percy didn't regret being a Slytherin, that he loved chocolate and was maybe, just a little bit, in love with Marcus Flint.

And if he knew the two older boys, they wouldn't admit to anything unless forced.

Draco idly wondered if there were any spells to trap two people in a closet together.


End file.
